


The Satan Pit

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Prompts and Requests [28]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Has nothing to do with the actual Satan Pit episode, Humor, I can't stand these restaurants either, Kid fic (but the Doctor's really the one acting like a big kid), Rose puts up with a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler has a little brother and a 904 year old boyfriend.  Sometimes it's hard to tell the two apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Satan Pit

**Author's Note:**

> For the @timepetalsprompts drabble prompt "anger" and "balls"; Rose really is more exasperated than angry.

Rose really isn't angry, she's just exhausted. It's been a long day of weevils and her head feels like it's trapped in a slowly tightening vice grip. 

They committed to this family night out days ago and Tony's been calling her every day, counting down the days until his fourth birthday dinner at Mickey McCheesey's Pizza Arcade. 

Two hours of Skee-Ball, neon lights, obnoxious parents and their obnoxious offspring is enough to make Rose vow to never let their future children know this place exists. It is truly the ninth circle of Hell.

The Doctor is nowhere to be seen, but he certainly can be heard. He's taken to this place like a duck to water. She's holding his long streamer of game tickets. (He's amassed enough to win one of the little plastic paratroopers and a pack of Smarties.) Rose just wants to cash them out and go, hoping he's stricken with selective amnesia that drives all memories of Mickey McCheesey's straight out of his mind.

Rose knows she's in for a return trip,(but please dear Lord, not a date night) when she finally finds Tony and the Doctor in the ball pit. The Doctor's howling with laughter and nearly buried in plastic balls. Rose tries not to think of all the viral illnesses festering in there. She only needs one look at their joyful faces to see that she's not leaving any time soon. Resigned, she pulls out her phone and starts photographing her little brother and his big best mate.


End file.
